


to the nines

by captbuccaneer



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Riding, Suit Kink, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captbuccaneer/pseuds/captbuccaneer
Summary: Jax tries to get ready for Dracula's party. Someone distracts him.





	to the nines

She wakes to the delicious warmth of lips on her forehead and a hand on her cheek. It’s a warmth she’s achingly familiar with, and she nestles further into his hand. “Time to wake up,” Jax murmurs into her ear. “We’ve got a party to get to.”

His hand withdraws and she whines at the loss, cracking one eye open. “No, come baaaack.”

“No, you have to get dressed.” His voice echoes from the bathroom in the suite they’re sharing. “We’re being picked up soon and while I wouldn’t complain if you went in that, I’m not sure that’s how you want to meet Dracula.”

She takes a moment to stretch her limbs and then grudgingly sits up, yawning. “How do you know?” she calls back, smile unfurling slowly as she teases. “Maybe I want to show up to his castle in a slip dress and nothing else.”

“Is that right?” Jax appears at the door of the bathroom, adjusting his jacket cuffs, a matching shit-eating grin on his face. “Might be a bit chilly, don’t you think?”

Her throat goes dry.

He’s in a suit.

Jax is in a suit.

“You’re in a suit,” she chokes out, barely able to comprehend what she’s seeing. Gone is his standard leather jacket and jeans. For the party, he’s dressed in a dark charcoal suit and black dress shirt with a red tie and a matching red pocket square and she is so, so fucked.

Jax’s cheeks color slightly. “Uh. Yeah. Kamilah said the dress code was fancy so I sprung for one.”

“It looks–” She swallows and tries again. “It looks good.”

He gives her a relieved smile, leaning against the doorway. “I don’t look super uncomfortable and out of my element?”

Her eyes track from his shiny dress shoes, up the pants crease, up his chest and finally come to a rest on his tie. The whole ensemble highlights _everything_ : the width of his shoulders, his strong arms, his long legs. It’s a long moment before she realizes he asked her something. “What? Oh, no, you look great,” she croaks. “Tie’s crooked, though.”

His expression pinches slightly as he sighs. “I haven’t worn a tie in probably thirty years,” he grumbles, sitting on the edge of the bed closest to the mirror to start fixing it. “Just spent about 15 minutes now trying to get it right.”

“And you didn’t think to ask me?” she murmurs, almost unconsciously, eyes glued to his broad back and the way the jacket fits just right.

His movements pause, and then he looks up and meets her eyes in the mirror. 

“Let me,” she says, and comes to stand in front of him between his legs. He lowers his hands to rest on her waist, warming her skin through her slip dress, and she shivers as she adjusts his tie. Like this, she feels so exquisitely small; he’s already taller than her to the point that when he’s sitting and she’s standing, he’s barely looking up at her. But something about him in a suit makes him seem that much larger and she likes it that much more.

“Have a lot of experience doing men’s ties?” he asks innocently.

She smirks. “Maybe. But none that looked as good in a suit as you.”

This close, she can see everything. His Adam’s apple bobs above her fingers as he swallows and his pupils are blown wide, eyes trained on her face while she tucks and tugs. His breath hitches when her knuckles brush his neck.

“There,” she says, running a hand down the perfectly laid tie. A beat of silence falls over them, charged and heady, and then she’s yanking him in for a searing kiss like she’s wanted to do since she first saw the suit.

She devours him, licking deep into his mouth, and to his credit Jax responds almost instantly, sucking filthily on her tongue and drawing her roughly onto his lap, hands tight on her waist. “You really like me in a suit, huh,” he pants against her mouth.

“Like you wouldn’t _believe_ ,” she says, and then crushes her lips against his again. Her hands fly everywhere, running over his shoulders and down his back and along his thick arms and then over his front to grasp at his lapels, relishing in the smooth feel of the suit under her fingers. His hold on her has her pinned in place against his chest, right where she wants to be.

Whimpering, she grinds down on his cock through the fabric of his pants and then gasps when he bites down hard on her bottom lip with his fangs, spilling blood.

“Sorry, sorry,” he murmurs, drawing back slightly. His eyes are bright red, riveted on her swollen lip, and he leans in and licks it slowly clean. “Accident.”

“You know,” she says, smoothing out his lapels, “if you insist on giving me a permanently sore bottom lip, the least you can do is earn it.”

Jax’s eyes flash. “You saying I haven’t?”

“I’m saying you’ve been holding out on me,” she says against his mouth. “You’re hot in a suit.”

His breath stutters out of him and he surges forward to capture her lips in another desperate kiss. It only breaks when he grabs at the hem of her slip and slides it up and over her head and then she’s naked in his lap and it’s the glorious feel of the suit on her bare skin. Everywhere he touches her with his hands burns and everywhere his suits brushes against her cools pleasantly, a riot of sensation she can do nothing but drown in.

Jax grapples with his tie, grunting frustratedly into her mouth when it doesn’t immediately come off. He pulls harder until it tears, the ripping sound loud in her ears as he completely undoes her work, but she can’t quite bring herself to care. It’s not until he unbuttons his suit jacket and starts to take it off that her wits return and she blurts out, “ _NO_!”

He pauses. “No?”

“No,” she says, swallowing hard. “Leave it on.”

“Ok,” he says, nosing at her jaw and pressing open mouthed kisses into the skin there. “Ok, I will.”

“Good,” she breathes, and then settles more comfortably on his lap, knees on the outside of his thighs. She reaches down for his belt, undoing the buckle with ease, and draws his hard cock out, stroking slowly. His hips snap up but she’s held in place by a calloused hand clamped tight on her ass.

“Fuck,” he groans. “If I knew how much you like me in a suit, I would’ve bought one sooner.”

“Buy more anyway,” she gasps, positioning her cunt over his cock and sliding down slowly. He fucks up into her once, hard enough that she sees stars. “I think we’re going to ruin this one.”

His fingers dig into her skin, forceful enough to leave little fingertip bruises as he drags his hot mouth down her neck, down her sternum, between her breasts and biting down gently at the swell as she rolls her hips, taking him in as deep as she can. It’s harder for her to get a good grip on him this way when he’s in a suit, but it’s an even trade-off the way the fabric rubs cool and sleek against her skin.

“Jax, _god_ –” she says, whining as she fucks herself on his cock. “Saw you in this suit and lost my goddamn mind over it, I can’t _believe_ –” She cries out when he thrusts up, hard, losing complete track of what she was trying to say as he sets a relentless pace and steals the reins away.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” he says hoarsely, disbelievingly, as if he can’t comprehend how much she wants him.

She manages to choke out a laugh at that, because in truth it’ll be the opposite if he keeps looking as incredible as he does, but stops abruptly when he shifts his hand down to rub at her clit. All her breath is punched out of her lungs as he keeps bouncing her on his cock, moving her like she weighs nothing. Hot, spiking pleasure coils in the pit of her stomach as it all becomes too much: the slide of his suit against her naked skin, the rough brush of his finger on her clit, the iron grip he has on her hip, and the way his cock splits her open, over and over and over.

“Please,” she whispers, and then he pinches her clit and she’s coming, wailing and shaking in his arms as he keeps on fucking into her.

She clenches tight around his cock, pressing her mouth to the side of his as she slumps against him, and breathes, “Jax…”

He comes with a grunt, hips stuttering and then stilling, breathing hard into the side of her neck where his fangs catch on her skin. “Jesus,” he rasps. His chest heaves as he pulls her closer for a sweet kiss, hands running soothingly up and down her back.

They kiss lazily until their breathing mostly evens out and their heart rates return to a normal range. “Should probably get cleaned and ready,” he eventually murmurs against her mouth. His eyes are brown once again. “We’re probably very late and you need to get dressed.”

Resting her hands on his forearms, she sighs and tilts her head back. It’s hard to remember she’s excited to meet Dracula when staying in this room and having Jax every which way sounds infinitely better at the moment. “Yeah. I guess I have to.”

He leans in for one last kiss and then shifts her off his softened cock and she tumbles onto the bed, legs giving out when she tries to stand. “No, it’s ok,” she says, giggling like mad when an alarmed Jax lunges to catch her. She waves him off. “Go clean up. My legs just need a moment, I swear I’ll be up and ready in a bit.”

He only shakes his head, smiling as he returns to the bathroom. A low whistle follows. “Damn. You really did a number on me.”

“And you loved every minute of it,” she mutters to herself, settling on top of the blankets. There’s something underneath her head and she reaches behind her, pulling his tattered tie free. She sits up to examine it and winces. It’s completely unsalvageable, a rip straight down the back.

“Have you seen my tie– _oh_ ,” he says, emerging from the bathroom again except exceptionally more rumpled this time. She’ll have to look for an iron but that thought quickly disappears to the back of her mind. Even disheveled, he looks incredible. “Well, I can’t wear that.”

“Probably for the best,” she murmurs, and he grins.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ matsuoclan


End file.
